Trouble
by MademoiselleFantastique
Summary: This is one way Finn could have found out that Quinn's baby wasn't his.


**A/N: Hello, dear readers!**

**Back with a new oneshot and now it's about dear little Quinnie and our footballstar Finn. Just joking. **

**This oneshot takes place at the scene where Quinn tells Finn that she's pregnant. This is how Finn could have reacted and found out that her baby wasn't actually his.**

**R&R!**

* * *

"I'm pregnant…", she stuttered, tears were streaming down her beautiful face. I felt how my heart sank in my knees. We were only sixteen, how could we raise a baby?

"Mine?", I managed to say out loud 'cause I wasn't sure at all. We never had sex so how could she be pregnant? Or was that just some kind of freaky joke?

"Yes, you. Who else's would it be?", she sobbed and looked sadly at me. Her beautiful green eyes were now swollen, puffy and red. I believed she cried a lot lately. I shrugged my shoulders and stared at her, trying to understand what she just told me.

"I don't know. We never had sex, so how do you expect me to believe you? Be honest with me, are you _really_ pregnant or is this your revenge against me 'cause I spend a lot time with Rachel lately?"

"No, I am not kidding you, I am _really_ pregnant!", she cried and started to cry again.

"Then who got you pregnant? How should I impregnate you?"

"Hot tub?"

"What? We were wearing our swimsuits!"

"Ask Jeeves said a hot tub has the perfect temperature for sperm. It helps it swim faster."

I raised an eyebrow, knowing that this was shit. I didn't believe anything she said but maybe it was… yeah, possible? She would never cheat on me; I mean, come on… I knew that she wasn't one of the nicest girls, she was a head cheerleader and they generally weren't nice at all. And she was the president of the celibacy club. I happened to know that she had sworn to wait with sex (and I guess a pregnancy, too) until her marriage. So how this all could happen? How could she have gotten pregnant?

"Quinn, I don't believe you."

"What?", her eyes widened. "I. Don't. Believe. You", I repeated easily.

"Why the fuck not?", she snapped at me, "I am your girlfriend!"

"Wow, I am thrilled", I answered sarcastically. "You are supposed to believe me!"

"I am not. Not when you are lying. And don't you dare saying you aren't. I am no idiot! Guys can't get girls pregnant through a hot tub."

"Of course, they can!", she shrieked which caused me to swallow thickly. "Think about what you are accusing me of! Sleeping with another man and letting him knock me up?!"

"Tell me? Did you?"

"No!"

"Quinn!"

Silence.

"No, _I_ _didn't cheat on you_!", she cried out. "Don't lie to me, I know you did!", I screamed back.

"Yeah, I did!", she screamed out before she slapped her hand to her mouth. My eyes widened and I clenched my fists, realizing what she had just told me. She cheated on me! "Who is it? Who is the father of your baby?"

She cried hardly and tried to hug me but I refused and pushed her off of me. "Don't touch me. All I want is for you to tell the truth. Tell me, I demand to know it!"

She looked with broken eyes at me before she had hidden her face in her hands. "I can't tell you, Finn", she stuttered quietly before she looked at me. She was terrified; I could tell that from the look in her eyes.

"_You can't tell me?_ What is that supposed to mean?", I got angry and looked warningly at her. She sighed which caused me to swallow again. "It would ruin my reputation…", she answered sadly.

"What did you want to do? When the time has come? When you give birth?"

"Everything was so perfect… We were dating… Everyone would thought that the baby was yours… it was so perfect", she whispered, starting to cry again.

"You wanted to _ruin_ my life?"

This was just unbelievable. My girlfriend for almost three months… how could she do that to me? "Who is it?", I whispered.

"It's Noah… I am so sorry… I never meant to hurt anyone", she wanted to stroke my face but I refused.

"I never thought you were such a wrong bitch", I said calmly before I went down the hallway. A few minutes later Puck laid on the ground and I was on the top, beating the crap out of him.

This was just what he deserved.

* * *

**A/N: Like it?**


End file.
